In order to suture endoscopically the suture material must be introduced through a trocar to the operative area where the free end of the suture is then manipulated laparoscopically around a body structure and then returned by passage through the trocar extra-corporeally of the patient. After emergence from the trocar the free end of the suture is then used to create a knot about the strand of suture material extending into the operative area from the suture reel, and the knot is then pushed through the trocar back into the operative space and toward the body structure to enable the surgeon to form a ligature. The length of the suture material to create a ligature laparoscopically in the prior art could require at least 4 feet of exposed suture material of which 2 to 3 feet of the suture would be draped over the abdomen of the patient. Thus, the laparoscopic suturing procedure of the prior art exposes the patient to an increased risk of bacterial infection and the consequent possibility of tissue damage while also creating increased operative risks because of the possibility of entanglement of the suture with external trocars and instruments.